1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technology for sharing display of a head mounted display.
2. Related Art
A head mounted display which is used after being mounted on the head of a user and forms a virtual image in a visual field of the user (for example, refer to Japanese Patent No. 5074827) has been known. The head mounted display is also called an HMD. In such an HMD, various types of input sections, which are different from the input sections according to the related art, such as an input section using sounds and an input section using gestures are proposed based on the characteristics in that the HMD is used after being mounted on the head of the user.
The presence of the above-described various types of input sections improves the convenience of the HMD. In contrast, only the user of the HMD can view the virtual image of the HMD. Therefore, when viewed from the perspective of a third person, there is a case in which the third person does not find out what the user who manipulates the HMD is doing. As above, the HMD according to the related art has a problem in that there is a case in which an operation for manipulating the HMD (for example, gestures, sounds, or the like) is unnaturally reflected to the eyes of the third person. In technologies disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 5074827 and JP-T-2011-513821, such a problem is not taken into consideration.